


Lost My Senses.

by Louink



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, High School, Jock Harry, M/M, Nerd Louis, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Harry, and he eats him out with his cap on, face cumming, handjobs kinda, harry comes on Louis face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louink/pseuds/Louink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jock Harry fucks his nerd boyfriend Louis in the school bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost My Senses.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for spelling errors!
> 
> It's done on my phone and it's 1am where I am !
> 
> Find me on twitter at @iouftii

When people look at Harry and Louis they think of them as quite the odd couple. 

You see Louis was the typical nerd of the school, he also dressed like a nerd. Tight jeans/shorts long sleeved white button up shirts. A bow tie and thick rimmed glasses. He also does the typical nerd stuff as well, never goes out on the weekends. Always hangs around the school library, straight A's, gets bullied and only had one friend called Liam Payne. Who was just like Louis. Plus Louis is quite short as well. He was just the typical nerd of the school.

Harry tho, he was the compete opposite of Louis. He was tall and the most popular boy in school. He got his popularity from being the star football captain, and his kindness. Everyone loved him, girls wanted him and boys wanted to be him. And he did what all the stereotypical Jocks did. He went out partying ever weekend, slept around a bit, barely passing his classes. And he had a load full of friends. But only two close ones by the names of Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. Harry was the typical jock of the school. 

There worlds were never meant to crash, but they did on a Saturday morning. Louis mum was feeling poorly so Louis offered to go buy her som soup from the downtown bakery, which she let him do. So Louis dressed in his typical cloths, forgoing the jeans for shorts that day. And a bow for a tie. He rolled his sleeves up on his shirt to his elbows, and placed his glasses and shoes on before grabbing some money and heading off. 

When Louis had arrived at the bakery he was so close to tears. On his way there a couple of bullies had been walking down the pathway when they bumped into each other. They called Louis horrid names, and one ripped his tie off while the other punched him straight in the jaw. And another broke his glasses. Before they left him alone. Louis had managed to hold it all in, because he didn't want to walk into the bakery crying. He knows he looks like shit, but there isn't must he can do. His mum needs this soup, and that's more important then himself.

When he walked inside the bakery there was about three people there. 

An old couple by the far back sharing a cake, and a middle age business woman sipping a cup of tea. None of them look towards Louis, so Louis just headed to the counter with a bloody lip, a saw jaw, broken glasses and a ripped shirt. He let a sad sigh out ringing the small bell on the counter waiting for someone to come an serve him. 

That's how Louis met Harry. 

The long legged, curly boy stumbled out from the back of the room. An apron tied around his waist, a beanie on his head and flour on his cheeks. He makes it to the counter flashing a wide smile at his customer. But his smile fades away when he takes in who the boy is and his appearance. 

"Louis?" Harry asks with a soft tone. 

Louis looked at Harry with wide eyes, because how does he know his name? People like Harry aren't meant to know people like Louis. 

"How do you know my name?" Louis whispers looking down. 

"We have three classes together. I never miss a pretty face. So what happened love?"

And that's really how it all happened. 

-

They became close friends after that, swapping numbers and texting/calling when ever. Harry would pick Louis up in the morning and drive him to school, and he would drive him home. Everyone was kind of shocked the first day Harry arrived with Louis. But Harry didn't really care. He introduced Louis to Niall and Zayn, an Louis introduced Liam to the boys and that's how things took off. 

They all got along together good, and Louis and Liam's bullies stopped harassing them and things were great for them. 

When Harry and Louis got together after six months of being friends, their friends all just laughed and said that they saw it coming. Louis and Harry soon became the odd couple in school, but that didn't bother neither of them. 

There relationship turned sexual after three months of dating, when Louis gave up his virginity to Harry in the back of Harry's car, after they went to the movies. After that they really couldn't keep their hands off each other. Louis mum knew they were having sex, and she always said "as long as I'm not here then it's fine." Along with Harry's mum. 

It didn't stop them from being sexual in school as well, going as far as quick blowjobs in the bathrooms and messy handjobs in the back of the library or classes that they share. That's as far as they took things. 

Which is what Louis was expecting now. 

He's on his knees in the least used bathroom, while Harry stands In front of him. 

Harry's pants are down at his ankles, along with his boxers and Louis hands are wrapped around his thighs. Nails digging into the skin there, as his lips work around Harry's cock. 

Louis' eyes are closed as he relaxes his throat more so he can take more of Harry down his throat. Hearing Harry let a broken off moan when the tip of his cock hit the back of Louis throat. 

The only sound in the bathroom is the sucking noise of Louis working over his cock, a faint gagging sound by Louis taking Harry's cock down his throat and the noise of Harry grunting. 

Harry's hands find there way into Louis hair, and Louis knows what that means. So he stills his movements as Harry twist his fingers in the feathery brown hair, before he begins to buck his hips. His cock continuing to hit the back of Louis throat, making the smaller boy gag around it. 

It last a few more minutes before Harry's pulling out of Louis mouth, and grabbing him from the tie, pulling him to his feet and smashing there lips together. 

Louis a bit confused over the movements, usually he sucks Harry off until he's coming then Harry will do the same before they head out to there last class of the day. But he doesn't question it as he kisses Harry back. His nose bumping against Harry's, there teeth nipping at each other as Harry tugs harder on Louis tie. 

Harry breaks the kiss to kiss at Louis neck, before he's moving his arms underneath Louis armpits. Picking him up easily and placing him on the bathroom counter as he steps out of his pants. So he's just left in his white singlet and red cap that's pulled backwards. 

He grins at Louis before he's dropping to his knees moving his hands to Louis hips. Pulling his pants and briefs down when Louis raises his hips off the counter, tugging them off his feet and throwing them on the ground. 

Harry waste no time taking Louis into his mouth and beginning to suck and bob his head. His hands resting on Louis thighs as he does it. 

Louis throws his head back, letting a long moan out. His glasses fogging up by the body heat and the sweat, and his hands grip the side of the sink edge hard as his hips move in small circles. 

"Oh my god." Louis says before e bites down hard on his lower lip. When Harry takes him all the way down, his nose bumping into Louis lower stomach. Louis knows he won't last long if Harry keeps working his tongue like that, and taking him deep in his throat. 

Harry pulls off after another minute, trailing kisses down the length of Louis cock, before he stands himself up, leaning forward to kiss Louis again. Rough, messy and short before pulling away. 

"'M gunna fuck you Lou. Right here. We haven't fucked properly for a week. And I need it. Can't wait any longer babe." Harry says his hands going straight to Louis tie, untying it and slipping it off. 

Harrys right, Louis and him haven't fucked properly because something always comes up. Nialls walked in on them once, Harry's mums walked in on them as well, or they're too busy with school work to be doing everything. So yeah, Harry is right about this. 

"Okay." Louis says before he can second guess himself. And he watches the way Harry smirks at him, before he's stepping away from Louis pulling his shirt over his head. Tossing it onto the ground but leaving his cap on. 

"Gunna fuck you so good like the dirty slut you are." Harry says grabbing Louis arm and tugging him off the sink. Louis complies, moving off the sink and standing In front of Harry. There mouths connecting as Harry starts to unbutton Louis shirt. Harry nips at Louis bottom lip, tugging at it as he undoes the last button pushing the shirt down Louis shoulders letting it fall to the ground so he's left in his glasses, and long greenish socks. 

Harry waste no time picking Louis up off the ground again and back onto the counter. This time pushing him so he's laying on his back, before Harry's grabbing at his calfs lifting Louis legs up. Louis hands automatically go to grab them, to keep them up. Harry smirks moving his hands to Louis arse cheeks, before he's grabbing the flesh there and pulling them apart. Groaning at Louis tight pink plucked hole. 

"Fucking love your hole so much babe. You always taste so fucking good. And always so fucking tight for me." Harry whispers bending down to lick a strip over Louis hole. 

Louis lets a shudder out, his fingers tightening on his calfs as he throws his head back. Letting a low moan out when Harry continues to lick at his hole. He feels Harry nibble at the tight skin, before he feels his tongue push at the muscle there. 

"H-Harry. Fuck. Fuck me. Oh my god." Louis whimpers pushing his bum back onto Harry's tongue, grinding his hips, and practically riding his tongue. It doesn't last long before Harry's pulling away, kissing each arse cheek before he's standing up and moving to his jeans. 

Louis arms are killing him and he lets go of his legs, with a small satisfied groan out. Harry comes back to him with a sachet of lube while Louis stretches his arms. 

"Stand up." Harry says, and Louis blinks twice at him before he's doing what he says. Shuffling off the counter and standing in front of Harry. Harry grins down at the smaller boy, pecking him on the lips before he takes Louis glasses off, placing them on the bench before he's ordering Louis to turn around. 

When Louis done so, Harry uses his knee to knock Louis legs apart, and his free hand to push Louis down into the counter so his arse is up in the air. 

"Gunna quickly prep you. Then fuck you. Lunch is almost over. People will be coming in here soon to wash up. Don't want them walking in an seeing you all like this. Seeing the nerd of the school getting fucked by his boyfriend, hard like the dirty slut he is." Harry says as he rips the lube open with his teeth as Louis lets a small whimper out. 

Harry squeezes some on his fingers, placing the packet down, before spreading it all along his fingers. He leans over Louis body kissing his neck, as his middle finger traces along Louis hole. Louis sighs pushing back into Harry's finger, and Harry doesn't hesitate to push it in to the second knuckle. 

"Oh f-fuck!" Louis moans, his face resting on the cool sink, his eyes squinted closed. 

Harry smirks as he starts to thrust his finger in and out of Louis hole, twisting it a couple of times, curling it before he tucks in a second one along side of it. Louis lets another groan out, his hips rocking back onto Harry's fingers. And Harry brings his free hand down, to smack at Louis arse cheek. Hearing the nerd let a loud whimper out on the compact. His hips stilling straight away. 

Harry twists, and scissors Louis open, finger fucking him enough so that's he's loose enough for Harry. Before he's pulling his fingers out. Kissing Louis neck again as he straightens himself out, grabbing the lube packet and squirting the remainder of it on his cock. 

He pumps himself a couple of times, slicking himself up before he lines himself up at Louis entrance. 

"Love you." Harry grunts as he pushes all the way in, in one go. 

"Love you too!" Louis moans, whinging At the sudden pain of Harry pushing in completely. 

His arse feels like it's on fire from the stretch and his hands grip the edge of the sink, as he adjust to Harry's size. His eyes squeezing shut again. 

Harry rubs small circles into Louis hips. And only starts to move when Louis pushes back onto him. 

Harry pulls all the way out so just the tip is in, before he pushes all the way back in making both boys groan. It takes awhile for Harry to get a good rhythm, but when he does he has both hands on Louis hips, driving his cock in and out of Louis arse at a brutal pace as Louis lets high pitched whines and groans out. A hand I between himself working himself, as Harry fucks the shit out of him. 

Harry snaps his hips at just the right angle that has Louis screaming Harry's name, and repeating "there there there again. Harry hit there again. Fuck." So Harry does just as Louis asks, continuing to thrust into Louis at the right angle to hit his prostate. 

"I'm going to c-um Harry!" Louis warns his hand working faster, as his moans continue to flow as Harry pounds into him. He only last five more thrust, before he's letting a token off gasp out as he cums hotly over his fist and the bathroom sink. 

He rides his orgasm out, as Harry slows his thrust down before he's pulling out of Louis. He waste no time, grabbing Louis by the hips, standing him upright before turning him around, and pushing him onto his knees in front of Harry. 

Harry's hand goes straight to Louis hair as his fist wraps around his cock, his hand moving fast over his length. Louis sits on his calfs his hands laying flat against his chest. His eyes closed and his mouth open as he waits for Harry. 

Harry cums with a broken grunt, his come hitting along Louis cheekbones, jaw, eyelashes and a bit in his hair. Harry slows his pumps down with small shuddering moans as he comes down from his high. 

When he looks back down at Louis, Louis cleaned the come off his face, sucking it off his fingers before he looks up at Harry with wide eyes. Attempting to look innocent. 

"Come here." Harry says pulling Louis to his feet before he smashes his lips against Louis. He kisses him roughly and quick, before he's pulling away smirking at Louis. 

"Come on lets get dressed an hurry out of here." Harry says just as the bell for class goes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciate. :D


End file.
